


Tell me all your fears and things you secretly believe in

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Cute, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Soft Archie Andrews, barchie, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews have been dating for 3 years and Archie stays over Betty's house for the weekend. Betty suggests playing a game. A board game.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------aka soft barchie---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aka the board game one shot I've been talking about.





	Tell me all your fears and things you secretly believe in

With one week of summer left, everyone in Riverdale is stressed. Last year was one of the worst years Archie and Betty have ever had, but they had to strive to make this summer the best one. They spent every night watching movies. Scary movies, action movies, romantic movies, you name it, they probably watched it. The movie they were watching tonight was Game Night starring Rachel McAdams and Jason Batemen. 

“You know what we should do?” Betty babbled.

“Get more snacks? Yeah totally I’ll just go get-”

“No silly. Play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Archie asked with a puzzled face.

Betty leaned over her bed and got something out from under it. It was the game “Battleship.” Ever since Betty and Polly were kids, she loved playing the game. Even though it was worn out and dusty, Betty liked to play it when she could. Now that Polly wasn’t there, all she had was Archie and she wasn’t complaining. That's a trade she would make anyday. 

“A board game? Betty… Are you planning to kill me?”

“No!” Betty exclaimed with a chipper pitch “We could just play it… but with less death.”

They both share a laugh. Betty starts opening the box and also starts taking out the pieces. Archie watched Betty with the look of love, warmth, and comfort. When Archie was with his blonde beauty, he felt like he could do anything. Betty felt the same way. When Betty was with Archie, She felt the whole world go away and it would be just them. No parents, No school, And no one to tell them no. When she would look into his big brown eyes, she would get lost and travel for hours. The girl next door and the boy next door… who ever thought?

“Arch? Did I lose you?” Betty asked

“Never.... Just daydreaming.” Archie said with a wide smile. “So… How do we play?”

“It’s easy. You put a few boats on your part of the board and I put mine and we call out the letters on the side with a number of our choosing. Take for example…”

Betty reached for a plastic boat and put it on her board.

“So I put it there and if you would call D6, you would hit. You can hit a boat 3 times before it’s out.”

“And what if i miss?” Archie asked

“Then you’d just miss” Betty said with a giggle.

“Wait, but i’d be close so it would at least cause a shock that would maybe kill the engine.”

Betty rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

“Archie is a board game. Psychics don't apply here.”

“They should… Whether its a board game or no-”

“Come on Arch, lets just play.”

“Okay.” Archie said whilst smiling. They sat and played for awhile. It was starting to near 1:30am and they were going through they’re 16th round, both tied with 8 wins. Archie has 1 boat with 1 space left and Betty still has 2 boats. 

“Ok Betts… Your turn. Call a number.” Archie says nervously 

“Ok… What about D8?” 

“Damn Cooper,” Archie looks down in defeat “You win again. How are you so good at this game?”

Betty giggles and scoots next to Archie. The boy puts his arm around his girlfriend.

“Luck I guess… But I'm sure you’ll win some day.” Betty whispers with wide smile on her face.

“But Betty that’s the thing. I have already won. I’m with you and you are the one for me. I have never been so sure of anything in all my life.”

Betty held Archie’s face in the palm of her hand as a single tear fell from her eye. The love these to love-struck teenagers had for each other was unlike any love they had for anyone else. They were each others safe place, each other’s panic room.

“Who knew? You really can hold the whole world in the palm of your hands. Archie I don’t know if I ever told you this but… I love you. I love you with everything in me. I have never felt this right with another person. You are truly my hero and I don’t see myself without you. I’m crazy about yo-”

Archie interrupts Betty’s speech with a kiss. Archie could feel the blonde’s heart beat speed up. Betty pulls back and takes in everything, admiring the man in front of her. She goes back in for more. After a few minutes, they pull apart, both out of breath. 

“Maybe we should calm down a little bit? My mom might hear us.” Betty warned.

“Yeah for sure. Your mom already hates me staying here for the weekend.” Archie groaned.

They were both silent for awhile. Betty broke the silence.

“Hey… Maybe you can play me a song? You haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Uh sure… Anything in mind?” Archie asked

“Not really. Play anything that tickles your fancy Arch.” Betty replied

“Okay.” The ginger stood up and got his guitar and set up a chair across from Betty’s bed. He put the strap around his neck and starts to play.

“Take me out, make me believe that  
We could watch a million sunsets  
Hug me with your words  
Before you go and I get hurt  
Summer nights, better together  
We both act like it's forever  
Oh it's bittersweet  
But we know this is what we need”

Betty smiles and places her hand on his leg.

Here we go  
I got myself caught up again in  
Love so bittersweet

Betty caught herself swooning.

“Bittersweet  
Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, bittersweet  
Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, bittersweet”

Betty swayed along to the sounds of the guitar and to the beat wonder how she got so lucky. What did she do to deserve Archie Andrews?

“Hold me a little closer  
Whisper things you wouldn't ever say if you were sober  
Why don't we just plan a trip to Paris in October  
We don't have to end this when the summer days are over, no oh  
So tell me how you're feeling  
Tell me all your fears and things you secretly believe in  
When's the last time you fell in love?  
Baby, maybe I could be enough”

“Here we go  
I got myself caught up again in  
Love so bittersweet”

“Bittersweet  
Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, bittersweet  
Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, bittersweet”

“Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, bittersweet”

Betty clapped softly as Archie put his guitar back on its stand.

“That was amazing Archie. Thank you.” Betty said with a smile

“Anything for you, Betty Cooper. I’m just glad you like it.” Archie said, sending a smile right back to his girlfriend.

“So you wanna play another board game? I invited so company after the last one.” Betty asked.

“Sure. Uh, you’d you invite?”

Right after he finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.

“There they be. I’ll be right back.”

Betty gets up and walks downstairs and Archie waits upstairs. Betty comes back upstairs with two people behind her. Those people are Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz.

“Hey Arch.” Cheryl said with a bright smile.

“Hey Cheryl. Hey Toni. Wanna join?”

“You got room for us?” Toni asked in a raspy voice.

“Only for you two. Come sit, we’ll play monopoly” Archie stated.

“Oh my god, I love that game.” Toni blurted out.

“I’m the race car.” Cheryl and Toni said in unison. The four of them laughed until Toni tried to grab the race car. Cheryl grabbed it before Toni and ran to Betty’s tall dresser and Toni followed. Cheryl reached to the top of the dresser and sat the metal car on top of it and walked away and sat back down. Toni stared at her with shock. 

“Did you seriously just do that?” Toni asked with anger.

“Grow a few inches babe, then you might be able to reach it.” Cheryl said with a laugh.

Toni stomped back over and removed a random piece and placed it on the board. They all shared a laugh.

“Okay we should get started. This will probably take awhile.” Betty says with a serious face.

‘We have all night babe. Don’t you worry about time.” Archie reassured her.

“Okay. Let’s start already before Toni breaks up with me.” Cheryl laughs. With that being said, they start. It was the best night ever. Hours went by and almost everyone passed out. Cheryl fell asleep on Toni’s lap and Betty fell asleep in Archie’s arms.

“We have the cutest girlfriends, Toni.”

“I know,” Toni assured him. “We are the luckiest people ever huh?” 

Archie stared at Betty for a moment.

“Yeah… Yeah Toni we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Barchie one shot i was talking about twitter @sapphicvanessa (Follow me if you don't already) I'm currently still writing chapter 4 of "Im not your party favor" if you haven't read it, you should -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320135 . That update should be out Friday 9-20-19. Heres the song Archie sang to Betty. It's called Bittersweet by Blanks: https://youtu.be/T74rTPA6z9g. Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments!They make me happy and ya'll should left critizism so i can fix up my writing. Bye!


End file.
